closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
R.M. Art Productions (India)
1st Logo (1965) Logo: We see on a lighted sunburst background of red, green, yellow and white lines over a very modeled Buddha temple door-ish border and green background on it's borders a statue of a female God riding on a carriage with seven white horses. The god carries the rope on the nose of the horses, and clouds are seen from the horses' foots. and we see a beige pedestal (which looks more like a pentagram) saying "R.M. ART PRODUCTIONS", on a red, weird-like font. FX/SFX: None. It's a still logo, mainly due to the frozen scheme of it. Cheesy Factor: The logo itself would have itself turned dark and then a sunburst would get the lights. It too would turn 90 degrees into the statue and the pedestal, but they had nothing but this, a still logo. Music/Sounds: A triumphant fanfare, which the last note is being held following into a menacing fanfare that the triumphant one preceeded it, consisting of many crashes. Availability: Only seen on Ram Bharat Milan. Scare Factor: Medium to high. A creepy fanfare is sure to unnerve some, but with the overall darkness of the logo, the frozen nature, the look of the horses, and the sudden face of the God will haunt many Indian audiences, especially for those who are used to it. The quiet fanfare that preceeds the menacing fanfare doesn't work either good. However, it escalates with the next logo... 2nd logo (1976-1994) Logo: For over one second, we see a black background and a silhouette of text. Suddenly, lights on a beige-ish yellow background come on to reveal the silhouette of the text, which says "R.M. ART" on the top, and "PRODUCTIONS", which is covered on a pedestal, in the bottom, all in gold, white, brown or beige. The background is black on the bottom of the screen, and the logo then shines extremely with an massive amount of lights when it's finished revealing. FX/SFX: The revelation of the text and the sunny background. Cheesy Factor: It's almost difficult to see the text of the logo, Notice a print of Maha Shaktishaali, they overused the lights' colors. Also, there are many versions of this logo, but in this case, four. The revelation of the text is too overused for today's standards, and finally, they mispelled "ARTS". Music/Sounds: An extremely loud rustling sounds, followed by windy sounds and an deep indian voice speaking something in Hindi. A soft drumroll is heard. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on Sangram, Jwala, Haatim Tai and Maha Shaktishaali. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. The loud nature of the logo, along with the rustling, the revelation of the statue, the overuse of lights and the cheesy sunburst can make everyone shiver their bones on fear. Also, the fact it uses a black background in the bottom can unnerve some. Otherwise, the scare factor on Maha Shaktishaali can go upwards to Nightmare, due to the fact that is following the loud opening of the movie. Some people can think that it exacerbates it even further, but it's low to high for those who used to it, as the nature of the logo is still jarring. Category:India Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Medium to High logos